We're Not Gonna Take It
by EllieLover19
Summary: Lakehurst is enrolled at Degrassi, and they're not making things any easier. But Degrassi's not gonna take it, they're not going down without a fight. Set in Season 7.
1. Starting Anew

"I can't believe this," Emma muttered as she glared at the _Welcome Lakehurst Students_ banner that hung above the entrance doors to the school. Manny at her side, her hands at her hips, nose scrunched and all.

"It is a little juvenile putting them here, it's not like we haven't been through enough this year with J.T and all…" Manny words trailed off into the cool winter breeze. Emma placed a hand on her shoulder as the sight of grief arose upon her face.

"This is crazy; they can't do this to us." Emma said, getting the focus of J.T. off her friend's mind.

"Well it's not like we have a say on anything around here, we're only students. Lucky for us, it's our Senor Year and it won't be long until we graduate." Manny said putting an arm around Emma's shoulder. They proceeded to the entrance doors of the school.

"Well I don't wanna spend my final year at this school looking at them. J.T would still be alive if it weren't for these losers."

"There you go again, blaming the whole school. Em, it was one stupid drunk guy, who committed a very stupid crime."

"So that's it, that's all it was?" Emma said anger in her tone. She and Manny stopped mid-way up the stone steps. "Look, I know it's been a while, but I'm still broken up about it. J.T was my friend, I loved him." Her voice now a little calmer.

"I know sweetie, I did too. But blaming the entire school all over again isn't going to solve anything." Manny said gently as she pulled a streak of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"Then what will solve it?"

"Deal, that's the best we can do right now, alright? Come here." The two hugged and continued arm and arm up the steps.

Hatzilakos tapped the microphone to make sure the sound system was working, once the loud tapping echoed through the stereos she preceded to calming the noise level of the Gymnasium down. It was a lot fuller and much more congested then before, seeing as a couple of hundreds students were added to the school this year.

After the noise settled, Ms. H continued on with the announcement.

"Good Morning students and welcome to another prosperous and knowledgeable year here, at Degrassi. We're also welcoming new students, some starting their first year here others just continuing." Several boos could be heard throughout the audience. "None of that you all. Now let's continue, I hope you all enjoyed winter break and received some interesting gifts, I know Degrassi did. Lakehurst students, as you may know, have joined the Degrassi student body. Due to school closure, Degrassi will play host to Lakehurst's first year here and we encourage that you all welcome them with open arms."

"If she means bruising their faces with my fists then I'm all for it," Toby whispered to Liberty, who had sat next to him. She slightly smirked at his comment, knowing he could barely bruise an Apple. He probably meant to say, bruise his fists with their faces. That might've been the best he could do.

"Under the circumstances of last year's events, I know it may be hard to get along with one another at first, but we do hope that some of you form bonds over this school year."

"Bonds my ass," Spinner muttered to Ashley and Jimmy on his left.

"So in my closing, students have a great first day and I'll see you in the halls." Students began to pour out of the gym.

"Are you ready?" Manny asked, putting her bag around her shoulder.

"Not at all," Emma said.

**Warning: I'm not good with updates, but I'll try my hardest with this one. Now that school started I don't know how much I can do. **


	2. Locker Buddies

Emma slowly paced the halls of Degrassi, hoping the day would go by faster the slower she walked. She watched as the Lakehurst kids moved most of their items into the newly built lockers, some had to share with Degrassi students. Having more lockers built for the remaining students was above and beyond the school's budget, so they decided to have the students share with the freshmen and only a few seniors. Emma wasn't aware that she too would participate in the locker sharing until…

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" The blonde asked as she watched a redhead, freckled face girl violently jiggle and pull at her lock. She caught the girl's attention.

"What does it look like, idiot? I'm trying to open the damn lock." She went back to pulling at the lock.

"Well you must be mistaken, because that's my locker and you have no business near it."

"Oh, and who decided that? You?" the girl shot back, placing a hand on her hip.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now move." Emma demanded.

"Oh no, you're one of those prissy blondes that always gets her way, aren't you?"

"Excuse me," Emma folded her arms all defensively.

"I bet you think that this whole school belongs to you and you can do whatever the hell you want. Well I've got news for you, little girl. I'm here now, I'm the one that gets what she wants and I'm the one that will put your sorry ass in place. Now, you open the lock, or I'll scratch up that pretty face of yours." The girl's voice was cold and fierce, it definitely made Emma tremble. She had never been talked to like this, never.

"I'm not afraid of you," was all she could think to say.

"We'll see about that. Now, open the lock." She said, just as cold as before. Emma hesitated for a while, which led to an ongoing staring match between her and the redhead.

"Is everything alright, ladies?" Ms. H's voice came. The redhead's glare soon turned into a cheerful, white, pearly smile at the site of Hatzilakos.

"Oh just fine Ms. Hatzilakos, we were just trying to settled this whole locker situation. It's such a drag." The girl said.

"Okay. Emma, is everything okay?" Hatzilakos turned to the opposite blonde. Emma looked from the redhead to the principle.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She muttered.

"Emma was just opening the locker for me." The girl said. Emma inhaled and exhaled; she reached for the lock and turned the dial to the correct numbers. The lock popped open; the redhead pulled the locker open and placed her unneeded books inside. "Thanks," she said. "My name's Holly by the way." She walked off.

"Well, she seems like a nice girl. I think you've got the perfect locker buddy, Emma. See you later." Ms. Hatzilakos patted Emma on the shoulder and walked away.

"Yeah, nice." Emma said.

**Later…**

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Toby shouted when he came to his locker. The bushy haired blonde kid that nearly beat him to a pulp and the buddy of J.T.'s killer stood rummaging through his locker. The boy looked at him and smiled.

"Oh check it out, it's the Degrassi Nerd. Don't I remember you from… beating the crap out of you?" he said sarcastically.

"Whatever, what the hell are you doing?" Toby repeated.

"Uh… me… locker… getting things for class, retard." Drey continued to rummage through the locker.

"But that's my locker, you can't just…"

"Correction, my locker. They assigned me here."

"That's a joke, right?"

"Apparently not." Drey slammed the locker shut. "See yah later, geek." He threw his fist into Toby's gut as he walked off. Toby's books fell from his arms as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"You alright?" Jimmy's voice came as he rolled up beside him moments later.

"Oh, just fine." Toby said, reaching for his books in pain.

"Here, let me help you with those." Jimmy knelt down in his chair and grabbed a few of Toby's books. He placed them in his lap until Toby was at full standing capacity. "Here you go." Jimmy said, handing them to the boy.

"Thanks."

"You gonna be alright?" Jimmy asked.

"I will when those idiots leave."

"Yeah well, just think one year to go and you'll be outta here."

"Yeah, one last year… with them." Toby began to open his lock.

"You'll get through it, just keep your head up and don't let them boss you around. Remember, this is your school, not there's." and with that Jimmy rolled off. Toby took in his words, he was right. This was his school, he wasn't gonna let Lakehurst come here and boss him around. They needed to go by his rules, not the other way around.


	3. Screw It

Spinner shortly departed with Jimmy and Ashley after Hatzilakos' announcement, he wasn't quite thrilled about his first day back from break. With Lakehurst arriving, his grades seeping lower and lower into the dirt, he really wasn't looking forward to continuing his year. A few times he contemplated dropping out and forgetting his college dreams; moving in with his friends, selling T's with Jimmy and Ash, succeeding in anything he participated in. None of that seemed to matter now, he always wondered what he was doing back here, his time to shine was over. There was no point in coming back just to suck even worse than he did his previous year. He needed something to look forward to, something like… "Ouch".

The girl knelt down to gather her books after she awkwardly bumped into Spinner. "Sorry," she muttered as she packed away papers in various folders.

"Don't worry about it," Spinner said. He began to kneel down to help the her.

"No don't worry about it, I got it." She said. The girl had raven black hair that reached her shoulders, a silver nose ring in her right nostril, heavy black eyeliner and lipstick and she was semi-pale. She was a little reminiscent of classic Ellie and Ashley with her punked -out, gothic clothing.

"You alright?" Spinner asked as he and the girl came face to face.

"Yeah, yeah fine." The girl glanced down at the sheet of paper she held in her hand. Spinner peaked over her shoulder to check out what she was looking at. It was her classroom schedule, if she couldn't get around than that meant one thing… Lakehurst. Spinner was a little reluctant to help her out since she was Lakehurst; then again she seemed nice and a little cute.

"Trying to find your way around, eh?" he said.

"So it's that obvious? The girl smiled.

"Usually when a person stares at their school schedule and then glances back up to make sure they're in the right place, it means they're lost."

"Guess so."

"Here let me try," Spinner reached for the paper.

"No it's fine really; if I can't find the class I'll just step outside for a smoke or something." The girl said.

"Or something? Would that something include, oh I don't know, skipping?" Spinner joked.

"Mmm, you must be good at reading people." She said as she and Spinner walked down the hall together.

"I have my moments. I'm Spinner… or Gavin, which ever you prefer." Spinner held out his hand, the girl took it.

"Jane," she said, shaking his hand.

"So about that skipping, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" Spinner asked.

"What? And let you miss all this school spirit?" Jane joked.

"School spirit and I don't get along, especially when it involves Lakehurst." Jane looked a little disappointed at Spinner's comment. "I'm sorry," he said, noticing her expression.

"Guess you know I'm Lakehurst then, it's cool though, I hate you guys too." They both laughed.

"Oh, that's good to know. No hard feelings then." The bell rang and students began to scurry to their classes, some remained fidgeting in their lockers and chatting with friends, apparently they weren't so ecstatic about starting the year either.

"That's the bell I suppose." Jane muttered. "Screw this," Jane crumbled her schedule and tossed it in the bin across from them. She turned to Spinner. "I'm ditching, you in?" Spinner cocked his head in either direction of the halls.

"We'd better hurry before hall sweep," a satisfying smile arose on Jane's face. She placed a hand on Spinner's shoulder and stood on her tip toes to level with his ear.

"And I think Spinner is way more sexier." She seductively whispered. She strutted passed him, Spinner briefly smiled as he followed her like a lost puppy.


End file.
